This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fan drive hub assemblies for medium and heavy-duty vehicles, such as Class 8 on-highway trucks, frequently employ a one-piece input shaft that is formed of cast iron and often times is unitarily and integrally formed with a pulley. Construction of the input shaft in this manner is robust input shaft but extremely heavy. Moreover, such input shafts are typically specific to a particular model of fan drive hub assembly (e.g., mounting length). Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a fan drive hub assembly having a robust yet lighter weight input shaft assembly that is relatively easy to manufacture. Additionally there remains a need in the art for a modular input shaft assembly having components that can be used across multiple fan drive hub assembly models.